Misión a Tu Lado
by mada hatake
Summary: Neji, TenTen y Lee planean un paseo de vacaciones y tras la diversión se esconde una Misión peligrosa en la que surge un nuevo amor. NejiTen
1. Inicio de la Misión

Había pasado tiempo desde que la situación en Konoha se había calmado y todo estaba en supuesta y aparente paz, algunos ninjas cumplían sus misiones, otros simplemente disfrutaban su descanso y pasaban tiempo con su familia, La Hokage cumplía a fuerzas sus deberes superiores pero sin ninguna novedad, nuestros protagonistas en esta historia son Neji y TenTen quienes luego de haber pasado mucho rato juntos pudieron darse el lujo de planear una salida divertida, pero, no solo ellos, Lee también estaría invitado, ya que tenían planeado pasar un rato diferente fuera de combates y entrenamientos, estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para practicar en sus ratos libres.

Los tres finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo para su salida a escondidas, si Gai se llegara a enterar de que sus tres alumnos fueron de paseo y sin invitarlo, sería un molesto problema con el cual no estaban dispuestos a lidiar.

Se encontraron un día sábado en las afueras de Konoha entre un bosque hermoso que protegía la gran entrada principal de la aldea, el último en llegar fue Neji, quien pensaba en que TenTen y Lee serían los impuntuales y le daría chance de hacer un par de cosas en la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡VAYA! ¡Llegas tarde Neji!- Dijo en su tono escandaloso típico de Lee.

-Lo siento, tuve que reunirme con la Hokage, hoy temprano envió a un Jounin a avisarme que quería hablar conmigo- Dijo excusando su falta.

-Neji, no te preocupes, además no fue tu culpa...pero, si te mandó a buscar debió ser algo importante...¿Qué te dijo?-Dijo la castaña muy interesada en la expresión de Neji.

-No fue nada de mucha importancia, vámonos ya...sino llegaremos tarde al lugar que nos propuso TenTen, ¡Lee!-

-¡HAI!, ¡partamos!- Lee estaba dispuesto a saltar por los árboles cuando fue interrumpido con la Voz de Neji...

-¡Lee!, no vamos a ninguna misión no seas atolondrado, además TenTen esta...-

-Tranquilo Neji, por mi no te preocupes...-

Neji trataba de recordarle al insensible y despistado de Lee que en esa única ocasión TenTen llevó un bonito conjunto de salir, el cual no era muy cómodo para correr por los árboles sin freno...la ropa le sentaba muy bien ya que TenTen ya tenía 19 años bien cumplidos y su cuerpo se adaptó casi a la perfección a este cambio, Neji aunque no lo demostrara se sentía bastante atraído por la Kunoichi desde hace algún tiempo, en el principio fue un ninja serio y muy maduro pero dentro de sí mismo, no dejaba de agradecer a su suerte de que en su equipo ninja estuviera una chica tan encantadora como TenTen.

Neji apenado con ella se bajó del árbol del que se había subido en menos de un segundo por el apuro, y vio de arriba abajo a su compañera, quedando asombrado, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, en lo hermosa que se había puesto TenTen, de pronto Neji observó que Lee estaba muy concentrado viendo a la kunoichi, y quiso interrumpir el deleite de la "Bestia Verde de la aldea de la Hoja", no lo quería admitir pero realmente no le gustaba que la viera así, era algo que no soportaba, y no sabia muy bien por qué...obviamente celos tontos de que a su amigo le llegara a gustar, sin embargo TenTen quien en realidad pensaba algunas veces era en el Hyuuga, se había vuelto tan agradable a esa edad, ambos habían compartido mucho y podría decirse que nació algo en el fondo de los corazones de ambos, solo que les costaba expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

-Tranquilo Lee- Vamos a paso lento, allá es un restaurante con Hotel, y podremos quedarnos ahí si llegamos demasiado tarde y no podamos volver...¿Te parece?-

Añadió TenTen muy relajada, pero las malas mentes de ambos comenzaron a trabajar a millón y comenzaron a imaginarse cosas raras al apenas pronunciar la palabra HOTEL, era algo absurdo, vivieron muchas misiones durmiendo juntos, al aire libre pero juntos, el hecho de que ahora fuera un hotel no significaría nada, además era de lógica pensar que llevaban suficiente dinero como para pedir tres habitaciones separadas para cada uno.

-Me parece una excelente idea... ¡vayamos de una vez!-

-¡Ok!-

El trío se fue a no muy alta velocidad a la posada de las que les había hablado TenTen, algo pasaba, pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso...entablaron conversaciones divertidas pero solo las iniciaba TenTen, existían momentos en los que ni Lee ni Neji pronunciaban una sola palabra...ambos estaban extraños y TenTen empezaba a sospechar porqué...

Al fin llegaron a la posada, en silencio, pero en el instante en que tuvieron frente a sus ojos el bonito y acogedor lugar Lee abrazo a TenTen, de lado sin apartar de vista del lugar, como haciéndose el loco de lo que acababa de hacer, TenTen sin pensarlo, vio primero a Neji, no sabía por qué, pero le importaba lo que el pensara de ella, y que Lee la abrazara tan confianzudamente no le cuadraba mucho, era Neji quien deseaba que le abrazara, no Lee, lo veía solo como un amigo, nada más.

Neji los observó cuando lo vio indicado y conveniente ya que de vez en cuando los ojos de TenTen se posaban en el a ver su estaba viéndolos, Buscó el micro instante para ver a ese par, pero algo lo alarmó interrumpiendo su tarea de celos y sin pensarlo dos veces activó su Byakugan viendo hacia atrás, a unos arbustos, era de noche...pero eso no sería un obstáculo para encontrar a cualquiera que merodeara por esa zona. Para ser un viaje de diversión estaba muy alarmado y atento, así debe ser siempre para un ninja pero se había despreocupado cuando aceptó la salida de amigos, algo le dijo Tsunade para que estuviera tan a la defensiva, estaba distraído con TenTen que no notó que alguien posiblemente los seguía.

-¿Qué pasa Neji?- Dijo soltándose del abrazo de Lee

-No es nada grave entremos a la posada...- Dijo esto muy serio y tranquilo a la vez pero sin dejar de mirar al mismo sitio donde provenía la presencia...

-Creo que te estas imaginando cosas Neji. Entremos...-dijo disimulando y buscando alguna señal de movimiento intuitivamente, sin necesidad de comunicarse entendía perfectamente que Neji veía algo raro, y posiblemente también haya sentido esa presencia tan extraña, sin embargo no le dio importancia, al menos eso trataba de aparentar.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la recepción...tenían pensado reservar de una vez sus cuartos y luego bajar a cenar y a beber un rato, TenTen fue la primera que tomó la iniciativa de pedir las habitaciones de ella y de sus compañeros, muy amablemente la recibió la recepcionista del bonito lugar..

-Si buenas noches jóvenes, ¿Qué desean que haga por ustedes?-

-Esto...quisiera que nos de por favor 3 habitaciones separadas por favor...-

-¿eh? Déjeme revisar por favor señorita...deme un segundo...

-Dijo la mujer buscando en los archivos de su computadora las habitaciones solicitadas...-Lo siento no nos quedas tres exactamente...solo dos... tendrán que compartir las habitaciones...si es que quieren.-

-"¡Nooooo!" ¡DIABLOS! ¿Tan lleno está este hotel?-

-Pues...ustedes dos en una habitación- Les dijo a Neji y a Lee

-¿Qué¿ ¿Con Lee?...¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando TenTen?! Será una tarea imposible dormir son sus tremendos ronquidos

-Pues entonces...si de ronquidos estamos hablando compartan habitaciones ustedes...así yo no molesto a nadie- Dijo ingenuamente Lee, razón por la cual Neji y TenTen se vieron como sonrojados y apenados.

-Pues, por mi no hay problema- Dijo desinteresadamente Neji...-¿Te parece a ti TenTen?-


	2. Beso Inesperado

-Esto... "¿pero como me pregunta esto? ¿acaso no piensa en lo que acaba de preguntar?"...-

TenTen estaba muy roja, era tarea imposible ocultar la pena que le dio que Neji le preguntara eso...además...¿por qué no?, ambos se conocían desde pequeños, pero era algo distinto, ya estaban bastante creciditos, debía tomar unas decision sabia y madura...

-Pues...si!, esta bien!...-

TenTen dijo mirando hacia el suelo, Neji notó disimuladamente esto y emitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por su oportuna respuesta, al menos para él.

-Bueno, que no se hable más señorita, denos las llaves...- Dijo Lee ahora estaba muy serio y no le importó mucho que su bellísima compañera una noche con su eterno rival Hyuuga.

-HAI-

Había mucho silencio entre los tres mientras subían las escaleras para conocer sus cuartos, sin embargo Neji, que iba de último, no dejaba de ver a TenTen, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, no podía negar que estaba loco por su compañera, ¿Pero por qué no se fijó antes en ella?, estaba tan pendiente de cumplir su destino, que se olvidó por completo de mirar a su alrededor y ver la linda perla que siempre se encontraba a su lado. Cada vez que la sentía cerca (al menos últimamente) se sentía lleno, seguro, tranquilo, lo cual era un sentimiento mutuo, TenTen también babeaba por el ninja del Byakugan, pero no se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos, por muchas razones, la frialdad de Neji, una de las principales, ese carácter que intimidaba a la chica, pero esa personalidad fue que le cautivó, que le hace sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cuando está cerca de él. ¿Y esa noche sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo todo? Eso lo decide EL DESTINO.

-Bueno...por que están ustedes tan callados...Vamos...anímense...este es un viaje de diversión y no lo parece, ¡Eso podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos con nuestro entusiasmo!-

Trató de animar Lee a la pareja que estaba sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Esta bien Lee!, ¡te apoyo! vamos Neji- Dijo TenTen tomando la mano de Neji para guiarlo a continuar el camino...esto puso rojo a Neji hasta mas no poder, Por supuesto que Lee no dejo de comentar lo que vio...

-¡¡¡EEEEEHHHH!!! ¡Neji!...¡estas más rojo que un jitomate!-

-¿Q...QU...QUE?, ¡claro que no!- tratando de disipar la tensión sacudiendo sus manos frente a lee quien le dejaba mal puesto frente a la linda chica.

-Nee!...no me digas que...TE GUSTA TENTEN!!!!?????-

-¡¡¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- TenTen le había golpeado muy fuerte con su puño para que dejara de molestar a Neji, aunque había escuchado todo y quería muy en el fondo que lo que dijo su alocado compañero fuese verdad.

-TenTen...olvida lo que ha dicho...¿ok? eso no son más que bromas inventadas por este loco de Lee-

Neji se preocupó por hacerle entender a TenTen que todo lo que salió de la boca de Lee era un juego loco, y que ninguna de las cosas embarazosas que dijo podía ser cierta, aunque fueran verdades, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Eh...esta bien Neji, no necesitas decírmelo...-

TenTen no esperaba esa reacción de Neji, no sabía por qué pero quería que le dijera lo que sentía, si era lo mismo que ella sentía por él o solo un cariño de amigos como había sido siempre. Lo dijo muy desanimada y le dio la espalda al guapo ninja, mientras se dirigía a recoger a lee del suelo del pasillo casi inconsciente por el golpe.

-"Pero que digo...creo que no fue buena idea negarlo todo..pero que me pasa?, desde cuando yo me preocupo por estas cosas...pero es que ella es un caso especial...¿por qué me pasan estas cosas ahora?...no debí haber dicho eso..."-

-Eh...¡Neji!-

Una voz lo sacó se sus pensamientos, era la voz de su dulce TenTen, así que reaccionó con una increíble rapidez...

-Que pasa...-

-Ayúdame a levantar a Lee, no puedo yo sola...-

-¡Claro!-

-Vamos a llevarlo de una vez a su habitación...-

-¡Hai!...pero, se ha quedado dormido-

-¡¡¡Lee!!!- Dijo TenTen batuqueándolo como de costumbre para que despertara pero sin resultados.

-No importa, déjalo descansar, creo que esta vez te has pasado un poco con la fuerza...-

-Ehhh....jeje ¡¡¡gomen!!!- dijo rascándose la nuca, mientras ayudaba a abrir la puerta para dejar descansar a Lee.

-Bueno...ahí está, será mejor que bajemos, él dormirá hasta mañana y sin interrupciones.-

-Ok!-

Ya fuera de la habitación quisieron decir algo de lo que estaba pasando, TenTen estaba recostada de la puerta de la Habitación de Lee, tomando un pequeño minuto de descanso, cuando sintió que el rostro de Neji se acercaba a ella cada vez más...era el momento que más deseaba...quería que continuara así...¿pero por qué no decía nada?

Los labios de Neji se sellaron con los de TenTen, y ella indefensa y vulnerable, acorralada por sus brazos, pero sin saber por que...el beso muy pronto se acabo...y quedó muy desconcertada por lo sucedido...

-Pero Neji!...que fue est...-

Fue interrumpida cuando Neji volvió a besar a TenTen pero con sus ojos abiertos, como viendo hacia atrás.

Estaba más que claro que si quería callarla por lo que vieron antes afuera la segunda vez no era necesaria...las verdaderas intenciones que tenía Neji se convirtieron en unas ganas de volver a sentir sus dulces labios creando un pretexto como la sensación de que alguien los seguía en el bosque.

-¡Sshhhh!...¡No hables! es el tipo que nos seguía no puedo equivocarme...creo que nos esta siguiendo...-

-Pero Neji...-

-Lo se disculpa lo del beso...no fue mi intención sorprenderte, y ni mucho menos hacerte seguir incómoda...-

-"¿Pero cómo me voy a sentir incómoda?, tiene unos labios de película...Neji...¿Qué me pasa?"-

-Vamos TenTen...hay que ir al restaurante a ver si baja...allá te cuento todo lo que se...-


	3. Tan Cerca de Ti

Habían llegado al restaurante, Neji buscó a alguien sospechoso pero sin resultados obtenidos, se sentaron en una de las mesas, para que TenTen pudiera entender la situación en la que se encontraban..

-Bueno...verás, la Hokage ya sabía lo de nuestro descanso, y por eso no nos asignó nada formalmente, pero hay alguien que busca, pistas para descubrir un misterio en la aldea del sonido, resulta que hay un rumor de un ninja Chunnin que rapta chicas...-

-¿¡Queee!?...-

-¡Shh! TenTen trata de ser discreta...-

-¡Gomen!-

-Bueno, el caso es que, en la aldea del sonido enviaron a un ninja en una misión, que por lo que veo, cree que nosotros te raptamos a ti para beneficio de ese hombre raptamujeres, por eso necesito que nos ayudes, a Lee, que apuesto a que ha sacado sus conclusiones, (imagen repentina de lee roncando), y a mi, necesitamos despistar a ese pervertido...-

-Pues ya entiendo Neji...lástima que se nos haya dañado el paseo, era lo que yo más quería, pasar tiempo con Lee...y contigo...-

-"¿Pero qué dijo?...tal vez fue mi imaginación, ¿Acaba de decir que quería pasar tiempo conmigo?, Neji, ¿Qué pasa?, deja de pensar en cosas raras..."-

-Bueno...iré a despertar a Lee para que baje y planeemos algo ¿si?-

-Está bien...aunque sea haz el intento...-

-Hai...¡jejeje!-

TenTen subió a buscar a Lee para planear algo de aquella misión que se les había presentado tan repentinamente, mientras disimuladamente, Neji rozaba sus labios tratando de recordar el dulce sabor de esos tiernos labios que acababa de saborear...fue una sensación tan deliciosa, su compañera se había convertido en toda una mujer, y los años le favorecían muy bien.

Cuando de repente susurra el nombre de la kunoichi de las armas, para si mismo pero sin pensar en que sus compañeros, "imprudentes".

Lee Sobre todo quien escuchó el susurro de los labios del mismísimo Neji. Con una nostalgia que era raro ver en nuestro protagonista pero a Lee le resultaba tan divertido de ver.

-Eh...Neji...Estabas...-

Cuando de repente fue golpeado por unos chacos (instrumento de artes marciales proveniente de china), era TenTen de nuevo tratando de impedir otro comentario "imprudente".

-¡¡¡Ya basta Lee!!! Dijo molesta y alterada.

Cuando de repente sucedió algo nunca visto...Neji pudo reírse a carcajadas por la acción de TenTen por salvar su integridad como chica.

Ambos quedaron asombrados, jamás habían visto a Neji Hyuuga reírse tan divertido, ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa de agrado, siempre tan serio como siempre, por eso le resultaba raro, pero se veía tan atractivo mientras reía...que cautivó e hipnotizó los ojos de TenTen por un segundo, haciéndole olvidar el mundo y sus problemas por completo. Esa boca tan cautivadora de Neji.

-¡jajajajaja!-

-¡¡Neji!!- Gritaron ambos

-P...pero Neji...tu..acabas de...-

-Reír- Dijo Lee

-Bueno, Bueno...¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Pues nada...Tranquilo. "¡¡Kya!! ¡Que bello es cuando se ríe!"-

-Bueno, Lee, si quieres te puedo explicar la situación...-

-No te molestes...yo ya me adelanté...Lee ya conoce toda la situación...tenemos que irnos ya...Neji..-

-Ok...como digas...-

Mientras Neji iba saliendo de la mesa, tropezó con TenTen y La haló para tratar de buscar equilibrio cayendo penosamente al suelo, él sobre ella, en una posición muy comprometedora.

-"¡Oh diablos!, pero que...Dios mío TenTen, puedo sentir todo su cuerpo...sus...sus...pechos, ¿¡Pero qué estas pensando!?"-

-"Por Dios Neji...¡¡¡está sobre mi!!! ¿Pero qué pasa...contigo?"

De repente Lee ayudó a Neji a Levantarse y la sensación tan placentera que les causó ese inocente accidente, acabó, sin embargo TenTen aún no despertaba de sus pensamientos.

-Hey TenTen...-

Neji la llevó a sus brazos para poder levantarla del suelo sucio de esa vieja posada...

-¿¡Estas Bien!?-

-Responde TenTen...-

-¡Ya! Estoy bien Lee no grites...-

-Gomen TenTen...el golpe debió haber sido muy fuerte...-

-No, no te preocupes...Neji, Solo fue un susto...-

-Bueno, de igual forma, discúlpame-

-Claro ¡Neji!

-Bueno...creo que ya nos tenemos que ir...-

Dijo Lee con muchísimos celos, al ver que esos dos se andaban mirando mucho desde hace algún tiempo en el viaje, que se supone era para los tres, en este caso solo estaban pensando en ellos dos, querían mas tiempo juntos.

-Tienes Razón Lee...disculpa mis descuidos-

Cuando ya están por salir completamente del lugar un Kunai apuñaló a Neji...

-¡Nejiiiiiiii!-


End file.
